Computer speech recognition may be used to receive computing device inputs in the form of human speech detected via audio transducers such as microphones. Many different types of computing devices may utilize speech inputs, including but not limited to mobile devices, laptop computers, desktop computers, gaming devices, and even computers integrated with cars and other machines. Speech inputs may be used to control many different aspects of programs executed on computing devices, including but not limited to operating system functions and application functions.